rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Sannse
weszłas na prywatną stronę , co tych chcesz zrobić ukraść mi wikie ja ten użytkownik Michnar Ewelitta2 (dyskusja) 20:03, paź 9, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry I don't speak Polish. But I will say that no wiki on Fandom is private, and we do not allow pornograhic images here. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:09, paź 9, 2019 (UTC) Not in engish I don't like people who enter uninvited wessites that I created , and like the fact that you can't make private pages on a fadom !, I'm very outraged .Each page I created has different topics so I protect against intruders such foregin users nie lubie osób które wchodzą nie proszone do stron które utworzyłam , i jak to że na fadomie nie można zrobić stron prywatnych ! , jetsem tym bardzo oburzona. Każdą stronę którą utowrzyłam ma różne tematy więc zabezpieczam pzred intruzami takim obcymi użytkownikami Ewelitta2 (dyskusja) 07:12, paź 10, 2019 (UTC) :If you want a private wiki, and one that you can have pornographic pictures on, you will need to go elsewhere. Sorry -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:03, paź 11, 2019 (UTC) then provide a link or page for elsemwhere or something, and i'm curious what you do that are wikie themed horror, crime od other such type where there are bloody and pornographic photos, you think that removing this will not disaopear at all wikia on the fadomenie has a different topić, and there are users who create such wikia, so everyone to block it is useless and there are ways to eneter the fadom. maybe you are hiding something Ewelitta2 (dyskusja) 05:58, paź 12, 2019 (UTC) :I can't suggest where you go to make a private wiki, you will have to look around and find a suitable host. :We allow horror, including violent images, we consider them to be different from pornography -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:06, paź 14, 2019 (UTC) Co to ma znaczyć ! W tej chwili masz mnie odblokować bo rzucę na ciebie klątwę a wiesz klątwy są niebezpieczne , myślisz że co ze Fadom Wikia jest twoja chyba śnisz ! ���� To jest szczyt chamstwa I co jesteś z siebie zadowolona ! Ojjjjj �� chyba zapomniałaś chyba że sama możesz być mb zablokowana , no ile wkurzała użytkowników którzy korzystają z Fadomu I jak ci napisałam każdy znajdzie sposób by być na Fadomenie Wikia , i nikt w tym niepreszszkodzi Teraz to już się naraziłaś Sannse Carter znalazłam ciebie na Facebooku �� I to ja mogę ciebie zablokować albo zgłoś spam Karma powraca to co zrobiłaś wraca z dużym skutkiem Więc zastanów się pierw 3 lub 10 razy więcej zanimy coś zrobisz Bo szybko możesz upaść to co teraz zrobiłaś Co tam szmato ! Dziwko ! Jeszcze nie oblokowalas ! Czas nagli a klątwa już rzucona a życzę ci dużo przykrości i chorób w tej rodzinie oraz śmierci w tej rodzinie hahahaha I co taka odważna decyzja żeby każdego zablokować na Fadomenie Wiki i po sprawie co a tu nie , o tak to nie będzie miarka się przebrała kara będzie za to co zrobiłaś I nic mnie to nie obchodzi twoje tłumaczenia że coś tam koniec z tym :You are not allowed to put pornography on Fandom. We block people who do that. :You are not allowed on Fandom because you uploaded pornography. There were a lot of very bad images, so you were banned perminantly -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:04, paź 15, 2019 (UTC)